Natsuki's FEAR Experience
by The Dark Meister
Summary: Natsuki's up late playing video games again. The game called F.E.A.R, to be exact. Mai doesn't like it, but lets her girlfriend play to her heart's content, so long as she sleeps on the couch. Natsuki doesn't get scared, right? Well, we'll see.


Leaning back against her dark beige sofa, Natsuki's eyes were glued to the screen as the electronic glow radiated on her ivory skin, making it appear pale blue. Her fingers tended to the X-box controller in her hand, flicking over buttons with skill a game tester would be jealous of. The digital clock on the coffee table read 11:34pm, bright red numbers glowing and flickering.

"Natsuki-" Mai's voice was cut off by a gunshot from the television. The busty redhead gazed at her girlfriend, reprimanding, as she propped her small hands up onto her hips. Walking to the coffee table, the smaller girl grasped the remote as Natsuki was hypnotized by her video game, shutting the television off.

Natsuki let out a cry of shock, fingers fumbling to find the pause button on her controller. "The hell, Mai?" She shouted, glaring at the younger girl.

"You should go to bed, it's almost midnight." Mai folded her arms over her chest, remote still held captive in one of her hands. Natsuki's eyes flicked from the girl's face to the controller trapped in Mai's small hand, emerald fixated. She would get that back. Mark her words, she would get it. Like how she got Mai every-

"Natsuki!" Mai barked, the older girl jumping as she was snapped out of her thinking bubble.

"What?" the raven-haired girl barked back, a vein protruding from her temple. No one could ever interrupt her video games. Not Nao, not Shizuru, not Mikoto. Not even _Mai_. She seethed up at her girlfriend, looking everything like a pissed off kitten.

"You need sleep. And stop playing this game." Mai picked up the case from the coffee table. "F.E.A.R?" a vermillion brow furrowed, flipping the case over to read the back. "I don't think you should be playing this so late at night."

Natsuki scoffed. "Puh-lease Mai, I'm not a ten-year-old. I can handle it." She nonchalantly waved one of her porcelain hands, her X-box controller rested on her thigh. "I don't scare as easily as _you_." Natsuki leered over at her girlfriend, getting a glare in return.

"Alright, fine. But I don't want your frozen ass in the bed tonight." Mai tossed the case down onto the sofa. "Your toes are freezing when you don't have socks on."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now gimme." The older girl made grabby hands at the remote, and consequently, Mai's buxom chest. It was Mai's turn to roll her eyes, tossing the black trinket down onto the couch. Natsuki made a mad scramble for it, clutching it in her large hand and holding it over her head like a trophy.

"My little retard." The redhead cooed, coming close to kiss Natsuki's forehead.

"That's all I get?" the older girl smirked, placing the remote down and grabbing the sleeve of Mai's pajama shirt, pulling her in close to lock lips. After a moment, the younger girl pulled away, bopping Natsuki's head before walking up the stairs to their loft of a bedroom.

Natsuki chuckled, turning the television back on. Life with Mai was great. The redhead was easily swayed to please the ivory-skinned girl's wishes, and of course, Natsuki always returned the favor… she stared at the screen with a perverted expression on her face. Discreetly wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth, Natsuki smirked perversely to herself as she un-paused her game, getting back to 'work'.

_**~x~x~x~**_

2:46am. Natsuki felt her eyes burn, viridian orbs half-lidded. "Alright… I should get to bed." she murmured, saving her game before exiting to the X-box dashboard. Logging off of her profile and turning the gaming console off, Natsuki then clicked the off button for the television.

She was left in the pitch-blackness of their apartment, save for the Night-Cube Mai had situated next to the stairs so Natsuki didn't get lost coming to bed after her late-night gaming sessions. Sighing, Natsuki laid down onto the sofa, bringing a fleece blanket with a tiger worked into the gold and brown stitches over herself.

It was completely silent in the house. Natsuki shifted on the couch, wrapping herself tightly up in the blanket, tucking it under her feet so there were no openings in the sheet. Closing her eyes, Natsuki sighed and tried to relax. Instead of the black behind her eyelids, she saw horrid, gory images like the ones in her game, cold pinpricks running up and down her spine. She opened her eyes again, but she didn't want to. Swallowing delicately, she tucked into the fortress of her blanket.

Why was she acting like a little girl? She was nineteen for God sakes! Fidgeting with her hands, Natsuki pushed the blanket down and got off of the couch, wandering to the staircase. Mai had said she wasn't allowed in the bed tonight for not listening to her… fuck it.

The ivory-skinned teen walked up the stairs slowly, gripping the rail tight in her large hand, long fingers curled around the bar made of black metal. Pulling herself along, her wide emerald eyes darted around the apartment, the objects she saw day after day looking more intimidating than before. What if something was behind there, like those demons from F.E.A.R? Unconsciously jogging faster up the staircase, she clutched the doorknob of her and Mai's room tightly in her hand, opening it swiftly.

Closing the door quickly, but quietly so she didn't awake her girlfriend, Natsuki padded to the bed, the palms of her hands worked up in an odd, clammy sweat. She gazed at Mai, rubbing her porcelain hands together, watching the soft and relaxed rise and fall of Mai's chest beneath the blankets. Shifting her weight around, the taller girl grabbed the edge of the blankets on her side of the bed, lifting them silently before crawling into the queen-sized bed. She thanked God Mai slept through things such as this.

Wriggling closer to the redhead, Natsuki stared at the profile of her lover's face, Mai's small nose and soft lips pronounced by the bit of light coming through the red curtains. Curling her toes away from the edge of the bed, Natsuki tucked under the arm Mai had draped across the pillows, pressing her nose into the side of Mai's neck.

Mai awoke from the cold skin against her throat, blinking open bleary violets. She looked at Natsuki from the corner of her eye, giving an exasperated smile, coiling her arm more around the blunette's shoulders.

Natsuki pulled away from Mai's neck, looking up at the smaller girl.

"You're such a 'fraidy-cat." Mai whispered, turning onto her side and winding her other arm around Natsuki. The older girl let out a short grunt, but tucked closer to her girlfriend, snuggling into the younger girl's chest.

"Now, what did I tell you, icicle-feet?" Mai teased softly, combing a set of slender fingers through Natsuki's rich, inky locks.

"That I couldn't come to bed tonight." Natsuki murmured in reply, resting her chin to the area just above Mai's breasts.

"And?" Mai coaxed.

Sighing heavily, the older girl wound long, strong arms around Mai. "That I shouldn't play games like that so late." She grumbled, flushing softly. The redhead was always right about these kinds of things.

"That's a girl." Mai giggled softly, resting her nose into the crown of Natsuki's hair. Natsuki, though proven wrong for the umpteenth time by the younger girl, let out a pleased, relaxed sigh as she cuddled her girlfriend, Mai's smooth and soft curves melding with her more lithe form.

If this was the outcome of playing horror video games late at night, she didn't really mind. Especially if it meant cuddling with the girl of her dreams.


End file.
